


Where You Belong

by thepretender501



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gay Mutant Road Trip, M/M, Open Relationship, Rimming, Spanking, hints of bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepretender501/pseuds/thepretender501
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How many times have they done this? How many men has Charles fucked “by accident” only to work Erik up into this possessive, controlling state. And Erik can't help himself. He can't help fucking Charles when he’s done punishing him. It's part of the reason Charles keeps making the same “mistake” in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where You Belong

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place some time during First Class--though XMA did inspire me to write these guys again. I think I have a thing for Charles/Erik/car... 
> 
> Anywho, thanks to elainemalfoy for beta. Any and all mistakes are my own. I'm not that well versed in this pairing so these characterizations arose from my imagination and from reading other sexy time fic. From what I gather Charles is something of a slut.
> 
> **Now translated into Chinese. Thanks inlaidharp! ^_^  
>  Read it here: http://www.mtslash.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=228204&page=1&extra=#pid4278709

Charles has been flirting all day. He’s been coy and charming. He’s been sweet and shy. He’s been eager and irresistible and this is how Erik ends up driving Charles home while he makes out with another man in the backseat. They were both drunk and fumbling and Charles made soft keening sounds that almost made Erik forget where he was and what he was doing.

In the rearview, Charles catches his eye for the briefest of seconds because he knows. He knows what this was doing to Erik. Charles goes back to kissing-- Erik can’t remember the other man’s name let alone his ability.

But he knows Charles. He knows every button Charles has and some that Charles isn’t aware of and this-- this little situation they’ve got going on-- probably amounts to half of them. Charles is straddling the man's lap and the man is sucking hickies into Charles’ neck by the time Erik gets back to the office building where the man parked his goddamned car.

Charles is aroused and he’s sharing the feeling, letting it permeate-- not because he’s incapable of holding back, no Charles is doing it on purpose, because he wants Erik to feel it too.

Erik clears his throat loudly. The first time they don’t hear him, or at least one of them doesn’t, but the second time the man startles. “Oh I-- um-- I should go back to work.”

“Mmhm.” Charles settles against the car seat, flushed, his lips kiss swollen and wet.

“What hotel did you say you were staying at?”

“I didn’t say,” Charles says softly. “I did give you the location of the compound though. Please come by. We could use a man with your abilities, Lukas.”

 _'So that’s his name_ ,' Erik thinks. Lukas stares at Charles, and Erik knows that look. In this moment he must feel what Erik feels all the time. He’ll go anywhere if Charles is there.

“Okay, yes. Yes, I’ll come.”

“Promise?” Charles says with a small smirk at the double meaning because he’s an arsehole.

“Yes. I can come this weekend.”

“Great, I will let Moira know. Thank you for sharing your gifts with me.”

“So--can I see you tonight?” Lukas almost begs.

Charles smiles and shakes his head. “I'm much too busy.”

Lukas looks longingly at Charles. Erik opens the door before Lukas gets any ideas about kissing Charles again. “Alright, I guess I'll see you this weekend. I hope we didn't offend you-- er Erik. I don't normally do stuff like that.”

“Interesting,” Erik says dryly. He'd heard that phrase a number of times from people who liked to do things with Charles that they don't normally do. If he didn't know any better he'd think Charles was using his power. And, well, he was but not the power of telepathy.

There were times when Erik might have let them go all the way, maybe listened while he casually touched himself, Charles in his head the whole time.

The night with the waiter-- whatever his name was-- that was one of the best nights they had. Charles had sex with him in the hotel room while Erik was fast asleep and Erik woke up midway through painfully hard, Charles in his head and he felt so anxious he had to rut against the mattress like a bloody teenager until Charles was done. He kept Charles up all night after that. But lately he was getting more and more impatient for Charles in this little game.

Erik slams the door behind Lukas and turns the ignition all in one single action. “You're busy tonight?” Erik says, trying to keep the irritation out of his tone.

 _Why yes, I think we'll be busy all night. Don't you?_ Charles sounds amused in his head as he grins up at Erik in the rearview mirror. He is still flushed and Erik thinks more than once about pulling over the car for him.

“Come on, Erik. No need to overthink.” Charles leans forward to hug the back of the driver’s seat, he breathes softly against Erik’s ear lobe. “You can stop right here and fuck me slow--”

“Sit back and get out of my head,” Erik says quickly. He needs to take control of the situation; if he hears Charles swear one more time he really will pull over.

Charles does as he’s told, his gaze still on Erik from the rearview mirror. “It was an accident--I forgot how much I like freckles.” He slips his hand down his pants.

“Don’t touch. You know better than that,” Erik says sharply.

Charles grins and closes his eyes. “Are you going to punish me?”

  
Erik grips the wheel both mentally and physically. “Don't talk, Charles. Just sit there quietly until we get back.”

He doesn't know how he makes his way back to the hotel but he manages. The lobby is crowded. It's early evening and people--people like Charles-- are getting ready for the opera and other events for the overtly wealthy. They were in New York City, searching for mutants after spending the last week upstate. Charles had picked this classy hotel of course; when Erik picked it was always the first motel off the interstate the moment Charles got too restless. If it were up to Erik alone, he'd drive straight through the night but Charles needs a shower and dinner and sex. So much sex. At this rate Erik is getting addicted to that part too.

The upside is that not one person is paying attention to them as they approach the lift, Charles falling into step just behind Erik. As the lift door closes, Erik mentally presses their floor and shoves Charles against the wall. He leans in close and Charles mirrors him-- he smells like peppermint and cheap whisky, lips parted, eyes closed-- but Erik stops just short of kissing him. Charles doesn't really deserve that after what he’s just done, so filthy, in the backseat of the car.

Instead Erik presses against him, so Charles can feel every inch of him. Charles shivers but he knows better than to touch. He knows better than to take more than Erik is giving. There's a soft ding and Erik steps away. Charles leans back against the wall of the lift to catch his breath as a flustered looking bellboy comes in with a rack full of furs.

When the lift sounds again, Erik steps out with Charles on his heels. As Erik unlocks the hotel room door, Charles wraps his arms around him from behind and rests his head against Erik’s shoulder blade. Erik doesn't stop him. He can feel the heat of Charles’ body, the overwhelming thud of Charles’ heartbeat, the iron and magnesium flowing in his blood.

Inside the bedroom, Erik pulls out of the embrace and threads his fingers through Charles’ hair. “You would have let him come inside you, yeah?” Erik says softly.

Charles opens his mouth and then closes it again, choosing to nod instead. There is something like guilt in his eyes but it's marred by all of this eagerness.

“That’s what I thought.” Erik turns him around against the door and tugs at his trousers. There are so many beautiful things about Charles. The lips, the eyes, the hair, the incredible cock and the even more incredible mind. But Erik finds there's only one thing Charles possesses that makes him want to get on his knees in some irreverent form of worship.

He cups Charles’ arse cheeks-- firm and round. He’s done almost every filthy thing he can think of to this arse and some he only dares to dream of.

Charles rests his head against the door now, covered in goosebumps. His cock is fully hard and Erik hasn’t even touched him yet. “I’m sorry, Erik,” Charles whispers.

Erik smacks his arse sharply and hears him gasp. “Don’t lie, Charles.”

Erik smacks it again and is rewarded with another gasp. One more time, harder and Charles moans. Erik bites his lip as he watches the red bloom all over Charles’ pretty backside. Charles trembles.

“Do you know why I’m doing this?” Erik breathes.

“Yes,” Charles whispers and Erik smacks him again, twice in quick succession.

“Do you deserve this Charlie?” One more smack.

“Yes.” And again.

“Why?”

“For teasing.” And again.

“You can't help it, can you? You just get so turned on, don’t you baby?” Erik whispers, rubbing his arse cheeks, brushing his fingertips between. “You want it anywhere. Anytime. It doesn’t even matter who’s fucking you.” He smacks Charles a few more times and listens to him moan, watches as he squirms, watches as the red colors his arse so perfectly. His own cock anxious for release.

“You can fuck any pretty boy you want,” Erik breathes in Charles’ ear. “But you belong to me.”

“Uh huh,” Charles pants, seeking Erik with his whole body.

Erik takes a step back, refusing contact. “Stay there. Don’t move.” Erik is breathless and he needs a minute to compose himself. Charles obeys though he's squirming; bare arse exposed.

“I'm sorry,” Charles whispers. “Come back. Please.”

“Oh Charles, I don't think that's enough,” Erik says softly. “Do you?”

“Erik, please. I need you.”

“Are you sure? Was Lukas not enough for you?”

“I only did it because I was thinking about you,” Charles whines. _I’m yours._

Erik doesn’t respond. He sits on the bed and slowly removes his shoes and socks. Charles is still squirming but he doesn't dare move to touch.

“Charlie,” Erik says quietly.

“Erik.” His voice almost breaks.

“I’m going to take a shower. You’re to stay right where you are. You’re not to move a muscle. But I want you to use your abilities. I want you to watch me. The same way you like it when I watch you.”

“But Erik--please.”

Erik can feel his desperation in those words.

He removes his shirt and neatly hangs it in the closet. “I might touch myself while I’m in there.”

“God.” Charles takes a deep breath. Erik unzips his trousers and his cock springs free; he steps out one leg at a time and folds the pants onto a separate hanger. He can’t resist approaching Charles and sliding his cock between Charles’ bare arse cheeks. “You really think anyone else could make you feel the way I do?” Erik asked.

“N-no, Erik, please.” Charles gasps pushing back eager for more. Erik almost gives in but takes one mildly dizzy step back. “If you move, Charlie.” Erik breathes in his ear. “I’ll stand this close and come all over that pretty arse and then I’ll make you go to bed just like this. Aroused and unsatisfied.”

Charles groans. _Please don’t take long._

Erik smiles and kisses him on the shoulder. “How about I take as long as it took you to make out with your friend today?”

He climbs in the shower and sighs as the hot water covers his body. He washes up nice and slow, taking a little extra time to wash his hair and the rest of his body before touching his cock. He doesn't dare do too much. He knows if he does he’ll come in his hand and Charles is waiting and Erik is impatient. Part of that is Charles’ fault. In other circumstances, Erik has had more control but with a telepath he deals with Charles’ projected arousal on top of his own. He tries to take his time as he dries himself off. By the time he puts on his pyjama bottoms he doesn’t bother with a t-shirt or pants. He walks back into the bedroom. Charles is still leaning against the door, head resting against his forearms; he senses Erik's presence. Erik approaches him, surveying his doing. Charles’ arse is still unevenly covered with red splotches from the spanking. He’s shivering.  _If you fuck me right now, I won’t do it again. I’ll be so good, Erik. I'll be all yours._

“Liar. I ought to turn out the lights now. Leave you like this until morning.”

_Please. Oh please. I know I’ll do it again but I won’t let anyone else come inside._

Erik wraps his arms around Charles’ waist. “I just love to hear you beg, Charlie. Say it out loud.”

“Please, Erik. I’ll do anything. I’ll do anything you want I just want to feel you. I promise I--”

Erik covers his mouth. “Shh, don’t make anymore promises you can’t keep. I know you’re going to want to fuck. I know you’re going to let them come. I don’t care, Charles.”

Charles is licking his palm and it's something so small but so incredibly erotic, as Charles is that desperate just to feel Erik, any part of him. Erik thinks he might lose his mind.

He lets Charles suck on his fingers while his own cock presses insistently against his trousers. He can never beat Charles in this game because this is who Charles is. The flirting, the charm, the ease with which other people become enamored of him. It comes as naturally as breathing as naturally as the telepathy.

“God,” Erik gasps pulling his fingers out. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

_Please. I need more._

_'I know you do,'_ Erik thinks. He gets on his knees, rubbing Charles’ arse cheeks. He's tender from the spanking but still he presses his arse into Erik’s touch. Erik spreads his cheeks apart and licks a stripe between.

“Oh god, Erik.” Charles gasps. He is trembling as Erik licks and kisses. Erik could spend hours tasting Charles like this. Everything with Charles is an all day project. But right now Erik is desperately impatient.

He waves the jar of lubricant towards him and removes the lid. He dips his fingers and pushes them sloppy inside of Charles. Once, twice, five times, ten. Charles is moaning, letting Erik fuck him with his fingertips. When it's too much, Erik stands and grabs Charles by the waist.

“Erik,” Charles whines. He’s rubbing his arse against Erik. “Don’t stop.”

“Is that how you ask for what you want?” Erik slides the lubricant over his length.

“Please, don't stop,” Charles begs. “I need you, Erik.”

Erik slowly pushes his cock inside. Charles is always so tight even after everything. After every bloody filthy thing he's done.

He holds Charles steady and finds his rhythm. Charles is moaning and making delicious sounds, like melted chocolate and everything sweet in this world. Erik kisses the hickies Lukas left on the side of Charles’ neck. He isn't jealous--he doesn't need to leave any lasting marks like other desperate men who seek to possess Charles. They’re already so close--symbiotic in their desires if discordant in their ideals. They both know they'll never get over each other.

How many times have they done this? How many men has Charles fucked “by accident” only to work Erik up into this possessive, controlling state. And Erik can't help himself. He can't help fucking Charles when he’s done punishing him. It's the part of the reason Charles keeps making the same “mistake” in the first place. The punishment is the reward.

Erik starts to lose control, engulfed in the heat of Charles. He can feel Charles riding the knife’s edge of orgasm. In a twisted way he can sense his own arousal projected through Charles’s mind, and it only doubles the intensity of the sensation. He grips Charles’ cock and runs his hand up and down the length in time with his thrusts.

“God you're fucking gorgeous, you know that?” Erik groans, his careful rhythm abandoned as he pushes frantically. Charles is shaking, the only thing keeping him upright is the door and Erik.

“And you're mine.”

That's all Charles needs to fall over the edge, coming all over Erik’s hand in desperate gasps. The sensations echo, spreading from his mind to Erik. Erik pulls out and rubs himself off, coming all over Charles’ arse and back. It's the only mark he wants to leave.

Charles holds the wall, breathing heavy. “Jesus,” he sighs with a breathless laugh.

Erik bites his lip and looks at everything he's just done. “Turn around,” he says.

Charles, unsteady, pulls up his trousers and turns to lean his back against the door. His eyes are glassy blue. Face flushed bright. Lips pink and soft. Utterly debauched. “I think the neighbors heard us.”

“I don't care,” Erik mutters. “Look at me.” He holds Charles’ gaze.

“I love you,” Charles whispers.

“I know.”

“Do you think you love me?”

“You're a clever boy, Charles. Don't ask silly questions.” Erik leans in, lifts Charles chin and kisses him. Charles sighs and relaxes into it. _Finally_. 

 _'What do I do with you?'_ Erik thinks, lost in the softness of his lips.

_Anything you want._

Erik smiles and kisses him again.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
